


Can you be Quiet?

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Artoria and Jeanne take the train home like usual but Jeanne gets horny along the way.
Relationships: Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Can you be Quiet?

Jeanne and Artoria sit quietly next to each other on the train. Jeanne rested her head on Artoria’s shoulder while scrolling through her phone. Artoria was too busy with the book in her hand to see what Jeanne was looking at, she was looking at doujins and getting horny off of it. She’s been horny all-day ever since she and Artoria woke up for work. She turns off her phone and snuggles closer to Artoria’s arm. She doesn’t move or even takes her eyes off her book. 

Jeanne pouts and hits Artoria’s arm, “What is it, baby?” Artoria scratches Jeanne’s scalp with her finger but her eyes remain glued to her book. Jeanne usually doesn’t like being the one to ask for sex she’s too embarrassed to but Artoria finds it cute. She eyes Artoria’s crotch before deciding to rub her dick through her shorts. She jumps at the contact that certainly got her attention. 

“Jeanne, what’re you doing?”

“I’m hornyyyy...” she whines with a blush on her face, “feel me.” she grabs Artoria’s hand and guides it to her drenched underwear. Jeanne moans using Artoria’s fingers to pleasure herself. However much to her horror and displeasure, Artoria reels her hand back drawing out a whine from Jeanne but Artoria’s pale hand clasp over her mouth. She leans in close to her ear. “Can you be quiet?” her voice is breathy and sultry.

“Mhm...” she manages through Artoria’s fingers. Artoria reaches her hand in Jeanne’s crotch to pull down her underwear. “On my lap.” She shuts the book and sets it aside for Jeanne to sit on. Artoria uses her knees to spread her legs apart. She reaches around her and teases her folds. Jeanne rocks them up and down to create more friction but she stops when Artoria’s other hand digs into her thigh.

Whimpering she stops rocking her hips, “Good girl.” Finally, she inserts three fingers inside the tight snatch. Every time Jeanne made a sound Artoria would stop pushing her fingers in. With some time she was able to shove her fingers in all the way curling them slightly just the way Jeanne likes it. Trying to suppress her moans even with Artoria’s hand over her mouth was much more difficult than it seemed. 

“How many times can you cum?” she heard her whisper into her ear, biting the lobe.

“You’re going to count how many times you can cum and if you lose count or too loud we’re gonna start all over again.” she can hear a sadistic but playful tone in her voice that never failed to excite her but also made her nervous. When Artoria started pumping her finger she nearly screamed out, her finger moved fast and touched all of her favorite areas inside. This was not going to be easy by any means Artoria knew when, how, and where to curl her fingers. Artoria could feel her dick become erect listening to Jeanne keep in her moans and the wet sounds of her finger pumping into her. Her raging boner throbbed poking Jeanne’s ass.

Jeanne’s first orgasm came quick, she squirmed in Artoria’s hold, her thighs closed in on her hand crushing it with immense strength but Arotira held firm her fingers curled inside her as she was cumming. As soon as her first orgasm subsided Arotira was back at it again this time her pussy was super sensitive. 

She kicked her feet and thrashed in her arms. She wanted to scream out it was too much she didn’t even get a chance to let her afterglow pass. She already felt herself on the cusp of orgasm, she let out a tiny scream into Artoria’s hand. “Ah Ah stay quiet,” she warned her. Jeanne’s breath was very heavy. Luckily there were very few people near them, those that were, either had headphones in or were asleep. Jeanne tried to pry Artoria’s hand away but she was too weak to muster the strength to do so. Artoria had to admit there was a certain thrill in doing something very naughty in a public place even if it wasn’t so jammed packed.

10 minutes pass by like seconds and when she looks up she notices that they’re now the only ones in the train car. Perfect, she releases her hand covering her lover’s mouth and finds it coated in spit. Jeanne’s breath is very shallow above her, her once pale cheeks now bright red and her eyes look heavy. She whines when Artoria removes her fingers, they are completely soaked and dripping with cum she doesn’t realize how sticky her fingers are until she starts rubbing her fingers together. 

“How many times did you cum?” she whispers close in her ear.

“S-S-SSSeven,” Artoria kisses her neck comfortingly, “Good girl.” She lets Jeanne lean back on her slowly drifting off to sleep. She pulls her panties back up and sets her down on her side allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder instead. Their ride would last another 15 minutes before they got home.

Jeanne is awoken by Artoria gently nudging her shoulder, she’s still groggy from her little nap. “Can you walk?” She tries to sit up but her legs fail her and she plumps back down on the train seat. “Guess I’ll have to carry you then.” she slightly chuckles at the end Artoria didn’t expect to fuck her up this bad. She carries Jeanne out of the train car and a few people give them looks making Jeanne blush and bury her face in Artoria’s neck. She smiles at how adorably cute she is, Jeanne was never really big on public displays of affection when they go out; it makes her very flustered but Artoria doesn’t mind too much. They flag down a cab and drive for another 10 minutes before they reach their apartment complex. Jeanne can slightly walk with the support of Artoria. They take a nice hot shower together that helps ease Jeanne’s tense muscles. She helps her rub the shampoo on her body, she chuckles when Jeanne jumps from her hand grazing over her pussy. 

They dry each other off and get dressed for bed, both of them opting for a simple black tank top and black panties. When they get in bed together Jeanne kisses Artoria. Though she intended to make the kiss a sweet one Artoria had other plans by pressing her tongue in. Artoria mounts her straddling her hips while keeping their lips connected. 

“Mmph, what’s gotten into you now?” She says breaking the kiss but keeping her close.

“I didn’t get a chance on the train,” and Jeanne says no more.

She uses her knees to separate Jeanne’s legs.

“You were so good for me on the train. I should reward you.”

She pulls her panties down to reveal her throbbing cock ready and waiting. Jeanne eyed it hungrily, as much as she would like to sleep she wanted Artoria’s cock more. Artoria pulls Jeanne’s panties to the side just enough to expose her core. She lines herself up and pushes inside gasping out loud at the feeling of being hugged by her lover’s tight walls. Jeanne throws the blanket over the two of them, she loves having the blanket over them while they have sex it makes her feel warm and loved by Artoria which she does very much.

They both gasp and moan with each other staring deeply into their gold eyes. Both of them cup each other’s cheeks lovingly, Jeanne pushes up the hair that covers Artoria’s face so she can see her lover. Artoria fucks out all her pent up lust while they were on the train, if Jeanne could still go she would’ve fucked her on the train. 

Their soft lips collide tongue first. The pink muscles play with each other while she continues to thrust passionately into Jeanne sending sparks up her body. Any moans that come from Jeanne are swallowed down by her. Artoria feels the need to bite on something so she decides to go for Jeanne’s defenseless neck.

“Ahh.” she makes a cute noise that satisfies her. It drives her to go harder. When she hits her g-spot it makes her cum and screams out loud in their room. Feeling the wet walls clamp down on her makes her cum too filling up the pussy that belonged to her. They both pant, Arotira pulls out and ejaculates the rest of her cum on her pussy creating a beautiful work of art. “Haah.” Artoria’s releases a contempt sigh at being able to fuck out her lust she was building up back on the train. It feels refreshing. 

Jeanne grabs a tissue from the nightstand and wipes the cum from her cunt, she tosses it in the trash bin. Artoria places a sweet kiss on her temple.

“I love you.” She utters.

“I love you too.” She utters back. 

Artoria rolls Jeanne on her side so she can cuddle her. One hand reaches for her breast while the other wraps around her waist to pull her closer. Artoria’s wet dick rests in between Jeanne’s ass. She sniffs the shampoo on Jeanne’s skin and puffing out breaths that make her giggle. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thaks for reading.


End file.
